idowhatiwantfandomcom-20200215-history
History of the Birdland Whalers
Mitchell eats a bag of dicks a day 5/28/17 Whalers get crushed by Alumni, 9-4, after an embarrassing effort. Bambraugh refused to comment on the performance. Some Pickup Hockey (November 2013- January 2014) It all started with a small group of kids playing pickup hockey at Meadowlark Park in Birdland. For about 3 months, statrting in November, key people led by Joe Westrick, Mitch Montani, Wil Snyder, Joey Verduci, Jordan Callahan, Dan Kochman, and Nick Nowak played pickup during the dreadful winter months. As the months wore on the group built a strong foundation, adding key pieces along the way... The Carousel of Key Additions Sometime in December of 2015, Dan Kochman made a phone call to neighbor Dave Kakulka. Kakulka, knowing a goalie was needed in pickup quickly added Joe Bambraugh. Bambraugh became a very influential piece to pickup, adding people such as Ray Lindow to the fold. The Birdland Whalers (February 2014) In the early days of February 2014, discussion began about possibly forming a team from the steady group of players from pickup. Joe Westrick, who would later be named assistant captain of the team, quickly came to invent the lasting name of the Birdland Whalers. The roles of captaining the team, which still stand today, were held as Mitch Montani ©, Joe Bambraugh (A), Wil Snyder (A), and Joe Westrick (A). Montani, who had knowledge of the Chestnut Street from his stint with the "Lindow Goons" in 2013, and Westrick, who had endured smack talk from Dan Smith of Chestnut knew that they had and immediate rivalry to deal with. Uniforms were soon ordered as the team knew what was ahead of them. Buildup and the 2014 Birdland Cup (March 2014- April 2014) Tensions quickly built for the rivalry, which would eventually be called the Birdland Cup to get underway, and nose to nose smack talk between Joe Westrick and Dan Smith would immediately begin. As this was occuring, negotiations began between Mitch Montani and Lumberjack Mafia captain Christian Butera to get Game 1, of what would eventually be a best-of-3 series underway. All 3 games were to be held at Meadowlark Park in Birdland. Game 1 The highly anticipated first game of the best-of-3 took place on March 13th. The Whalers took a quick, and highly unanticipated 2-0 lead, with goals from Mitch Montani and Nick Nowak. However, Chestnut laid down it's iron fist. The Mafia scored 8 of the next 9 goals off of Whalers goalie Joe Bambraugh to take an 8-3 lead. Dave Kakulka would dump in 2 late goals to make the scoreboard more pleasant, but the Whalers fell in their first ever game by an 8-5 score. Game 2 The Whalers and Mafia would endure massive scheduling difficulty, including a near forfeit with a miscommunication of Game 2 being cancelled. This would result in embarrassing emails, jaw matching phone calls, and much friction between Birdland and Chestnut Street. The two teams eventually did get the game scheduled and underway on April 25th. This game was endured under awful conditions, as rain to start the game got progressively heavier as the game went on. Dave Kakulka and Dan Smith exchanaged blows twice in the first, with Smith answering Kakulka. A huge goal by Christian Butera gave Chestnut a 3-2 lead at the end of one. Joe Westrick, Dave Kakulka, and Ray Lindow each scored in the 2nd period in an effort to outscore Chestnut 3-2 in the 2nd. The game was at 5-5 standstill at the start of the 3rd period. Tensions were high, and worsening weather conditions made this a setup for a wild finish. Jake Walko would put Chestnut on top with a 6-5 lead very quickly into the 3rd period. What followed in the remainder would be forever remembered as an unreal finish. As the game winded down, hope was dwindling for the Whalers as the 6-5 Chestnut lead continued into the final minutes. With the rink puddling with water from the heavy rain, the players were all forced to attempt to find dry spots to shoot. The Whalers, however, continued on pursuit. With Dave Kakulka shielding the front of the net, Wil Snyder fired a slow, arcing wrist shot from nearly half court along the right side of the rink. It is not known how it happened, but it somehow sneaked by Jason B. That goal, to this day, remains the only goal Wil has ever scored in a regulation hockey game. And it has been called the most clutch goal in Whalers history. The game went to OT tied at 6. After controversy struck over a goal the team argued on by the Mafia was called off, Chestnut score again on a Jake Walko slap shot to take both the game and the best-of-3 series in 2 games. Signs of good to come (May 2014) The Whalers would get their first ever victory on May 3rd against the Swallow Hill Spinners, a team led by Bobby Bouchett, by a 10-6 score at Meadowlark. This would be followed up on May 17th, when an organized doubleheader took place at Meadowlark Park. This would take place against the Bridgeville Cyclones, lead by Jake Windsheimer. The Whalers would get two easy 7-1 and 9-1 victories in the triumph. May of 2014 can be seen to this day as the best stretch of hockey in Birdland Whalers history. The season begins with rough patch (September 2014- November 2014) The Whalers took the summer to themselves and discussion to continue the team began in September. Mitch Montani and Joe Bambraugh took over day to day operations to try and get the team back into a hockey mode. The team would play pickup twice in October and discussion began to start playing some games in the 2014-15 season/school year. Montani and Jake Windsheimer eventually hashed out a showdown between the Whalers and Bridgeville Cyclones, who were eager to respond to the 2013-14 pounding at the hands of Birdland. Unfortunately for the Whalers, they did. Bridgeville unloaded on Birdland with a 9-4 victory. Mitch Montani scored a hat trick in what would later be a huge scoring year. Putting out the fire (December 2014- February 2015) On December 7th, the Whalers got a victory over the Scott Sharks, led by Corey Schneider. It was the first win of the year. However trouble would soon brew up for the Whalers as team. The departure of Ray Lindow and newly signed Anthony Ferella occurred and the Whalers were left down to their original foundation. Almost at an instance, the former Whalers set out to challenge their former team as the Scott Wheelers were formed. In anticipation of a match up in the near future, weekly meetings began at the Kings family restaurant in Heidelberg to discuss how to cope with losing arguably their two best players. Chris Cannon, Jake Casto and Cam Lane were quickly snatched up and the Whalers were set to attempt to put out the fire.The Whalers knew this would not be easy. Down to their skin and bones they would have to best the most talented roster they had ever seen. Scott Wheelers @ Birdland Whalers A team of super stars led by Lindow, Ferella, Dan Bigley, Spencer Carlson, and Sam Fredland showed up at Meadowlark Park on February 8th. Birdland would, however, defend their good name. The Whalers shocked the Wheelers, as Joe Bambraugh and Dave Kakulka scored twice. Bambraugh was impressive in his debut outside of the net, however the day would belong to Mitch Montani. Montani, captain of the Whalers, put up six goals in a double hat trick effort in the 12-9 victory. He would also end up in a fight against Ray Lindow of the Wheelers. This, for all intents and purposes has been called the greatest win in Whalers history. Chris Cannon proved his worth as a surprise starting goalie, holding the highly talented roster to only nine goals. The win would cause the Scott Wheelers to disband. Yalta Conference The 2015 year which had started so bleak now had some light. Chestnut officials met with Whalers officials at Kings to confer about a 2014-15 Birdland Cup. It was decided that a best-of-5 series would fit the two teams best. Games 1, 3, and 5 were to be played at Meadowlark Park, while games 2 and 4 were to be played at McLaughlin Park in Bridgeville. The two teams were set for the Birdland Cup. March Madness (March 2015) Birdland Cup Game 1 The Whalers played the Lumberjack Mafia on March 13th at Meadowlark to open the series. The Whalers consistently had control, holding the lead for the entire game. However an 8-6 lead soon slipped away from the Whalers. A late 4-goal flourish bought Chestnut a 10-8 win and an early 1-0 series lead. A move was desperately needed, as Joe Bambraugh continued to struggle between the pipes for Birdland. Birdland goals were scored by Jake Casto (4), Dave Kakulka (3), a new and upcoming Whaler Giancarlo Legister. The Cyclones Cause Trouble After parting ways with Jake Casto due to excessive profanity and choice texts, the Whalers would see Casto as an opponent less than 2 weeks later. The opponent would be the Bridgeville Cyclones on March 22nd at Meadowlark Park. Casto's driving effort would stifle the Whalers to a 7-3 loss. Although Mitch (2) and Cam Lane scored, the scoreboard wasn't the true story. The story was the barrage of fights that occurred in the 3rd period. Most notable the fight between Cam Lane and Jake Casto. The game would end after most of the players went home and just on the bench while the final minutes ticked by. The teams would meet again 5 days later on March 27th. Again at Meadowlark. With the absence of Jake Casto, the game was much less brutal, as the teams would go on to split the twin bill. Birdland fell in game 1 by an 8-6 score, getting goals from Mitch (3), Cam (2), and Zane. Game 2 was a 7-6 Whalers victory in a shootout. Goals were scored by Ray Lindow (3), Mitch (2), Bambraugh, Cam. These 2 games were the first 2 games as a Whaler for new goalie Marty Zender, who was brought in to beat Chestnut. Remainder of Birdland Cup (April 2015- May 2015) Game 2 For the first time in their short history, the Whalers hit the road for the first time on April 11th. They traveled to McLaughlin Park in Bridgeville for Game 2. The Whalers started Chris Cannon in net, hoping it would throw off the Mafia, who was expecting Marty Zender. The plan however, failed. The Mafia dominated early on, but the Whalers stayed in it. Mitch, Bambraugh, and David V scored the goals in the first 2 periods but the Mafia led by a 5-3 score after 2. A goal by Ben Christofano seemed to be the back breaker for Birdland, trailing 6-3 with 15 minutes to play. However the Whalers would rage back. A goal from Zane Snyder and Joe Bambraugh made it 6-5, and with roughly 5 minutes left Mitch Montani tied the game at 6. The heroics would however, end on a OT goal by Ben Christofano, losing the game for Birdland 7-6. Game 3 With their backs against the wall, the Whalers felt like the favorites for Game 3. With the second straight absence of Dave Kakulka, the Whalers brought in Ray Lindow and Anthony Ferella to get the Lumberjack Mafia back on their heels. And with new goalie Marty Zender playing all 60 minutes, Birdland felt poised for victory. However, the Mafia clamped down with unbelievable defensive play. Holding Birdland to 0 goals in the first period. The Whalers trailed 2-0. Some scrappy 2nd period goals by Anthony Ferella and Cam Lane tied the game at 2-2 and set up another exciting 3rd period. The 3rd didn't start how Birdland planned. 3 quick goals by Chestnut made it 5-2. Although David V's effort made it 5-3, Chestnut's 3rd line made it 6-3. Again facing a 6-3 defecit with only 12 minutes to go, the Whalers season looked to be falling apart. Joe Bambraugh got a goal with just over 10 minutes however, making it 6-4. There was again hope. Anthony Ferella scored to make it 6-5. Now on the comeback trail, the Whalers still only had 5 minutes left to make their magic. Mitch Montani delivered with 2 minutes left, scoring on a wrap around to tie it. It would end up being a case of Deja Vu with Ben Christofano scoring to win it in OT by a score of 7-6 again. Ben would go on to win series MVP in the 3-0 sweep of the Whalers.